


i hope ur coochie burn

by xenosforehead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Gen, Haikyuu Captains, Multi, OTHER THINGS I'LL TAG LATER, Oikawa being Oikawa, chatfic, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosforehead/pseuds/xenosforehead
Summary: captains being dorks. ( and everyone else too )
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	i hope ur coochie burn

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol pls don't judge me i love making chatfics there's like 16 in my notebook NJDNDSHSBD  
> anyways i think it's pretty obvious who's who but here's the key anyway -
> 
> Oikawa : alienwhore  
> Daichi : thighchi  
> Ushijima : ushiwacan't  
> Moniwa : mannyiwa  
> Futakuchi : coochie  
> Terushima : tonguepiercing  
> Kuroo : KoolKat  
> Bokuto : HOOT O.o
> 
> anyways enjoy this trash lol

**[ alienwhore added thighichi, koolcat, HOOT O.o, tonguepiercing, ushiwacan't, manniywa, and coochie to the chat ]**

**[ alienwhore changed the chat name to CAPTAINS :D ]  
**

_3:35 p.m._

alienwhore : hello my fellow captains ! and - ushijima ;(

ushiwacan't : Hello, Oikawa.

alienwhore : don't talk to me ion like u

thighchi : Why are we here?

mannyiwa : yeah, why are we here.

alienwhore : BC WE'RE CAPTAINS OF ALL OUR RESPECTIVE TEAMS AND I THOUGHT IT'D BE FUN ! :D

KoolKat : it'll be very fun ;)

thighchi : I can practically hear Kuroo's smirk from here.

HOOT O.o : i'm with him rn he's doin jus that

alienwhore : pffff

mannyiwa : what do you guys wanna talk about.

HOOT O.o : AKASHISBHAB

KoolKat : god -

thighchi : Um, how's life?

ushiwacan't : To quote my teammate Tendou, it is, " a pain in the ass. "

KoolKat : lmfaooo

mannyiwa : amen.

HOOT O.o : aight but i rlly hungry gib fud

coochie : your grammar is literally terrible.

HOOT O.o : fu k ueye do waht i wnat

alienwhore : coochie ,,,

coochie : fuck off

mannyiwa : he doesn't know how to change it back.

coochie : I SAID FUCK OFF

**_[ coochie is offline ]_ **

HOOT O.o : wow rude

HOOT O.o : he insulted my spelling & left

HOOT O.O : i hope ur coochie burn

_5:41 p.m._

tonguepiercing : i -

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes it's short i hope u liked it though lmao i'll get longer with it the more i progress buT THANKS FOR READING :D <3


End file.
